Les Chroniques de Konoha
by MrsSimply
Summary: Séries de petites histoires courtes plus ou moins drôles ou chaudes dans l'univers de Naruto, sans prétention, juste des petits délires à lire et écrire. YAOI
1. Les humeurs de Sasuke et Naruto

Les chroniques de Konoha... Une vague idée de délires sans fonds xD. En fait c'est une série de petites histoires courtes, plus ou moins drôles ou chaudes (comme la première). En reprenant l'univers du manga Naruto à une sauce aigre-douce, piquante ou juste relevée . Elles se lisent séparément et il n'y a pas d'ajout régulier, ce sont juste des petits moment d eplaisirs à lire et à écrire

**/!\** Homophobes passez votre chemin

**/!\ **Ames pure, empreintez la même voie que les homophobes...

_Naruto est sous le copyright de Masashi Kishimoto, mais j'essaie d'acheter les droits xD_

* * *

Donc la première est en fait une nuit entre Sasuke et Naruto raconté par le premlier à Shikamaru qui s'occupe en fait de distribuer les jours de congés. Au début Sasuke vient le voir et lui en demande une qui lui est refusée alors il argument à sa façon... Okay il est un peu OCC mais bon, vous ne vous en plaindrez pas j'en suis certaine! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

**1.****Les humeurs de Sasuke et Naruto.**

* * *

« Alors tu vois, à chaque fois c'est la même chose, je dis non, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

La dernière fois par exemple, je travaillais, si si je travaillais ! Donc j'écrivais mon rapport, tout à fait calmement, mais il faisait chaud, alors j'ai retiré ma veste, il l'a vu, alors forcément il m'a fixé, moi j'avais compris alors je lui ai lancé le regard qui tue genre « Nan, je travaille, casse toi ! », alors il reprend ce qu'il était entrain de faire... Au bout d'un moment, lassé il s'avance subrepticement et me fais ses yeux de chat derrière mon bureau, je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, et j'ouvre la fenêtre, parce que j'ai trop chaud, mais que si je retire mon tee-shirt, il va me sauter dessus.

Lui, passablement déçu se met à geindre et à pleurnicher comme il sait si bien faire. Au bout d'un moment, lassé, je l'envois bouler plus loin, là il me lance son regard « Voila, c'est encore sur moi que ça tombe, je suis une pauvre victime de ses humeurs... » Mais c'est lui aussi qui me fait entrer dans ce qu'il appelle mon humeur « Je suis un emo insociable et je ne parlerais à personne alors écartez vous car je suis pas de bonne humeur ». Comme il est enfin sortit, je peux reprendre mon travail, mais bientôt j'entends un grand bruit de toilette, je soupire, il me refait sa crise de « je suis malaaaaaaaaade » comme je ne bouge pas, il est frustré et se met dans un coin face au mur. Comme il n'est pas très patient, il se lève et se dirige dignement avec son air de « j'en ai rien à faire que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, je vais aller me taper ton frère pour la peine, par exemple ».Comme ça m'exaspère je lui jette mon regard de « Vas-y je t'en pris mais remet pas les pieds ici » et il part en claquant la porte.

Enfin je peux enlever mon tee-shirt... Evidement quand le soir tombe il revient, moi je me suis appuyé contre le mur pour relire, et forcément, j'ai oublié de remettre mon tee-shirt, et il me regarde genre « Tu es vraiment un horrible sadique pervers à t'exhiber comme ça devant moi sans rien me donner ». Comme je suis fatigué je lui lance l'habituel « Non, je ne suis pas un pervers sadique mais un simple humain avec des obligations et en plus je suis fatigué... ». Mais lui n'est pas d'accord alors il me lance son regard « Très bien, dans ce cas, on va voir si tu vas me résister » et du coup il entre dans son mode « Je suis une bombe sexuelle en manque » et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de profiter du spectacle de le voir se caresser devant moi, forcément j'imagine que sa main est la mienne. Or sa main se ballade sur son torse sous son tee-shirt orange et le remonte doucement, il s'allonge sur le sol et se tortille, ses muscles abdominaux roulent, parfaits, irrésistibles, mais j'ai du control...

Alors il passe à la phase suivante et retire son tee-shirt, et se lance dans un déhanché outrant, tu vois il fait comme s'il allait faire des pompes, mais en fait il fait ce mouvement incroyablement suggestif, et moi je sens cette chaleur dans mon bas ventre, je sais déjà que je suis perdu, mais je résiste, je résiste. Alors il s'approche et pose ses mains sur mes genoux, et rejette sa tête en arrière dans un « ah », la sueur coule sur son cou, j'en peux plus, je me sens tendu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, il se met entre mes jambes, mais ne me touche pas tu vois, il attends que je cède, en attendant, il laisse glisser sa main le long de son cou jusqu'à son bas ventre et se déhanche à genoux sans même me frôler, c'est intenable... Mais je suis un pervers sadique alors j'attends encore une peu, mais je te promet que j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais jouir sans l'avoir touché, ça le déçoit alors il s'énerve, c'est trop mimi, et moi je suis en mode « Je vais te bouffer, tu vas le regretter » j'ai chaud et les yeux qui brillent, il le voit, alors il fait son « Je suis un parfait uke, je n'attends plus que toi », je frôle son torse d'un seul doigt et le sens frissonner, je continu mon exploration d'un seul doigt, touche ses tétons, il tremble c'est incroyable, je descends en suivant la courbe de son ventre, contourne le nombril et arrive au niveau de son pantalon, il attend, moi j'essais encore de résister, puis finalement, je vois ses yeux fiévreux, plein de désir alors je l'attrape et le plaque contre moi pour l'embrasser.

A cet instant, je trouve que la peau qui nous sépare est de trop, je le lèche et le mords partout, il gémit, ça devrait être interdit de gémir comme ça, c'est une invitation au viol, non, en fait c'est une demande de viol ! Je le reverse sous moi, et passe ma langue sur tout son torse, il halète, la chaleur de son corps irradie le mien, mes mains s'affolent pour détacher ce pauvre reste de tissus, en plus il ne fait rien pour m'aider, ce petit vicieux... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il est beau quand il se mord le doigt pour retenir ses cris, à chaque fois j'hésite entre le laisser continuer et l'embrasser. Je passe ma langue dans son cou, il ouvre les jambes en haletant toujours plus, je le frôle de mes doigts, puis je les rentrent: un puis deux. Je le sens qui crispe sa main dans mes cheveux, et j'entre en lui, il n'arrive pas à retenir ce cri de plaisir intense et moi j'augmente le rythme, poussé par le désir. Je me sens lourd et léger à la fois, en lui c'est si bon, si... Enfin ce n'est pas descriptible, l'apothéose arrive dans nos baisers, le pire c'est qu'il sait très bien comment me faire aller au septième ciel, avec ses mains chaudes sur moi, sur mon torse, sur mes reins, et il ne retient pas ses cris, ça me rend fou...

Alors quand on en peux plus, haletant, je m'étale sur lui et il a ce sourire celui qui dit « Bah tu vois, je t'ai quand je veux ! » Et moi je lui fais mes yeux de « Mon petit uke chéri... Ca valait le coup d'attendre et de me prier hein ? »... Mais tu vois, c'est pas comme si on arrivait à se contenter d'une fois, alors c'est toute la nuit comme ça ! C'est pour ça que je te demande de m'accorder un jour de congé, histoire que je me remette, parce que lui il pète la forme grâce à Kyubi, mais moi je galère chaque matin ! Shikamaru ? Oh ! Shikamaru ! »

C'est à cette occasion que Shikamaru découvrit avec stupeur, que Sasuke n'était pas, mais alors absolument pas complexé par sa relation avec Naruto. Depuis, dès que Sasuke demande un jour de congé, il l'obtient...Très facilement...

Le soir de cet épisode, Temari trouva son compagnon particulièrement actif... Allez savoir pourquoi...


	2. Les discussions de Sakura et Ino

Les chroniques de Konoha... Une vague idée de délires sans fonds xD. En fait c'est une série de petites histoires courtes, plus ou moins drôles ou chaudes (comme la première). En reprenant l'univers du manga Naruto à une sauce aigre-douce, piquante ou juste relevée . Elles se lisent séparément et il n'y a pas d'ajout régulier, ce sont juste des petits moment d eplaisirs à lire et à écrire

**/!\** Homophobes passez votre chemin

**/!\ **Ames pure, empreintez la même voie que les homophobes...

_Naruto est sous le copyright de Masashi Kishimoto, mais j'essaie d'acheter les droits xD_

* * *

La deuxième est en fait un joli quiproquo... Je vous demande de m'excuser si ce genre de visites ne se passent aps tout à fait comme ça dans la réalité, c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire .

* * *

**2. Les discussions de Sakura et Ino.**

* * *

« Et alors il m'a dit de m'allonger, là sur la table...Je l'ai regardé un moment septique parce que j'avoue j'avais un peu peur mais il m'a si gentiment sourit que je me suis allongée sur le dos en rougissant... Il n'a rien dit et à passer ses mains sur mes seins, il a palpé et je me suis demandée si c'était réellement nécessaire...

- Sil le fait, ce doit être nécessaire non ?

- En tout cas sil l'a fait...Puis il m'a dit d'écarter les jambes alors au contraire j'ai serré !

- Demander comme ça de but en blanc je comprend !

- Puis il m'a dit de me détendre alors j'ai respirer doucement et il me tenait les chevilles, avec douceur il à écarté lui-même mes chevilles et à approcher ses doigts de mon... Enfin ma...

- Je vois...

- La j'avoue j'ai flippé mais le contact était doux enfin je veux dire, pas agréable mais délicat ! Alors j'ai commencé à me détendre et il a introduit son truc...

- Le truc long ?

- Oui, ce truc là !

- Et une fois que l'engin était dedans ça allait mieux, enfin je voyais vraiment à quoi ça servait !

- Et il a...

- Oui, il à mit les doigts...

- C'est bizarre hein...

- Oui... Mais tout c'est bien passé, il à introduit son engin plusieurs fois puis après il m'a sourit et s'est enlever... Il m'a dit que je pouvais me rhabiller...

- Tu n'avais rien ?

- Non, tout était normal... Mais franchement j'aurais préféré que ce soit une femme...

- Bah, il est très professionnel alors...

- Oui... Mais quand même... Bon je n'aurais plus aussi peur des visites chez lui mais bon...

- Hum...

Derrière la porte de la salle de repos, trois paires d'oreilles écoutaient avec effarement la discussion. Naruto, Shikamaru et Lee ouvraient de grand yeux suite à cette confidence des plus étrange...Qui donc avait pu faire aussi mal l'amour à Sakura...Automatiquement les regards de Lee et de Shikamaru se tournèrent vers les deux autres personnes présentes, Sai et Sasuke. Ce dernier pris automatiquement un air hautain genre « comment vous pouvez pensez que je suis un mauvais coup ! »...Naruto s'en aperçut et émit un grognement de protestation :

- Sasuke est rien qu'à moi et en plus il baise très bien ! D'ailleurs la dernière fois...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer puisque la main de Shikamaru coupa court à la discussion, il avait déjà entendu le récit de cette soirée lui semblait-il... Lee continuait de fixer Sai avec insistance et ce dernier finit par lever un sourcil interrogateur...

- Sai, es-ce que c'est toi qui à fait...Qui a...

- Qui a couché avec Sakura si mal... Termina Naruto devant le rougissement de Lee

- Comment ?

Sasuke reprit :

- Toi + Sakura + Bite... Ca te dit quelque chose...

Lee rougit d'autan plus et Shikamaru émit un vague « galère ».

-Non...par contre elle avait rendez vous avec le gynéco...

Sur ce il partit laissant trois imbéciles devant une portes et un quatrième qui levait les yeux au ciel résolument... C'est à ce moment que la porte décida de s'ouvrir révélant les deux jeunes filles qui restèrent un moment interdite face aux trois autres, pris sur le fait... Sakura devint aussi rose que ses cheveux et Ino ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Vous avez tout entendu !

- Euh...Commença Lee

- Je m'en lave les mains. Annonça Sasuke avant de tourner les talons, après tout il n'avait fait qu'accompagner Naruto jusqu'au quartier général...

Shikamaru grogna « putain de merde » tout en évaluant les possibilités de retraites en bonne et due forme... il n'eut certainement jamais le temps de les évaluer jusqu'au bout puisqu'un énorme coup de poing le mis au tapis alors que Lee et Naruto fuyaient, poursuivis par les deux furies... Naruto se jeta dans les bras, enfin sur le dos, de Sasuke et ils s'écroulèrent dans une position des plus compromettantes, surtout pour fuir... Le dernier réflexe du blond fut d'embrasser son prince comme un baiser d'adieu qui leur sauva la vie...Les deux filles salivaient maintenant devant cette pure scène de Yaoi...

Moralité ? Il n'y en a pas, les filles comme les garçon sont des cochons à l'imagination fertile!


	3. La gentilesse d'Iruka

Les chroniques de Konoha... Une vague idée de délires sans fonds xD. En fait c'est une série de petites histoires courtes, plus ou moins drôles ou chaudes (comme la première). En reprenant l'univers du manga Naruto à une sauce aigre-douce, piquante ou juste relevée . Elles se lisent séparément et il n'y a pas d'ajout régulier, ce sont juste des petits moment d eplaisirs à lire et à écrire

**/!\** Homophobes passez votre chemin

**/!\ **Ames pure, empreintez la même voie que les homophobes...

_Naruto est sous le copyright de Masashi Kishimoto, mais j'essaie d'acheter les droits xD_

* * *

Bon je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite d emoi...Mais bon dans le manga on a vraiment l'impression qu'Iruka a une gentilesse infini et ce genre de caractère m'enerve...Heuresement, l'impatient Kakashi et là...Et puis j'avais envie de sortir des insultes idiotes concernant Sasuke et Naruto...

* * *

**3. Quand la gentillesse d'Iruka est excessive...**

* * *

Kakashi avait rarement un jour de congé... Et lorsque c'était le cas, son envie prioritaire et absolument inlassable était de passer la journée chez ou avec son amant... Bien entendu il pouvait donc aussi passer la journée à le suivre comme son ombre à l'académie que s'offrir la plus belle partie de jambes en l'air...Ou les deux... Aujourd'hui Iruka avait décidé de faire mieux et avait pris sa journée pour offrir à son amant un magnifique repas...La préparation terminée, ce qui en soit constituait un exploit car il avait résisté au chatouillis, au baisers et aux attouchements plus torrides les uns que les autres de son amant qui pensant qu'un Iruka était le meilleur des mets... Et au moment ou ils aillaient passer à table (comprenez cela dans deux sens différent pour Kakashi)...La sonnerie retentie... Iruka se leva sous l'air indigné de son amant, immédiatement les cris retentirent dans l'entrée :

- Ta gueule connard !

- Je ne suis pas ta bonne, boulet !

- Et moi pas ta pute !

- Ouhhh le uke par excellence se rebelle !

- ENFOIRE !

- IDIOT !

- BALAI A CHIOTTE

- PUNK RATE

- EMO MAL MAQUILLE

- RENARD DE MES DEUX !

- AH T'ES BIEN CONTENT QUE JE M'EN OCCUPE DE TES DEUX DES FOIS !

- C'EST TON ROLE SALOPE !

- QUOI ? LA C'EST LA FIN SASUKE !

- Parfait...

- Très bien...

Kakashi regardait de loin tandis qu'Iruka les fixaient d'un air atterré... Les deux garçons se fusillaient maintenant du regard et les mains de Naruto tremblaient... Leur premier professeur prit la parole :

- Euh les garçons...Si vous nous expliquez...

- Ce connard refuse de continuer à laver mon linge en même temps que le sien parce que je n'en prends pas soin !

- Oh s'il n'y avait que ça ! C'est toujours moi qui fais la cuisine parce que tu en es incapable ! Je te demande juste de prendre soin des affaire que je repasse (A ce moment là, Kakashi eut la vision fugitive de Sasuke entrain de repasser les boxer de Naruto avec un tablier rose à fleur...) et de faire la vaisselle...

- Et aussi de passer l'aspirateur et de laver les sols et de laver les carreaux et de m'occuper du jardinage...Et le soir il faut encore que je sois prêt, frai et dispo à accepter toutes tes frasque et fantasmes divers...

- Qui es-ce qui pleurniche le soir pour que je l'enc...

- STOP !

Ils se turent et se tournèrent résolument le dos... Iruka reprit :

- Bon... Si je comprend bien c'est une scène de ménage (c'est le cas de le dire pensa Kakashi) mais dans ce cas il vous faut un compromis !

- Mais on a un compromis, mais il ne le respecte pas. S'indigna Sasuke.

- Dans ce cas c'est qu'il faut l'adapter...

- Je refuse de tout faire dans cette baraque !

- Et moi donc ! C'est ta maison en plus ! Et elle est immense !!

- Les garçons...

- Non et non, ce soir tu dégage Naruto !

- De toute façon je ne t'aime plus... Et je t'ai trompé avec Sakura...

Le regard de Sasuke vacilla une demi seconde mais cela n'échappa à aucune des trois personne ici présente... Un silence pesant accueilli cette déclaration...

- C'est vrai Naruto ? Demanda timidement Iruka...

- Laissez Iruka, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec cet idiot !

Et Sasuke tourna les talons et claqua la porte... Soudain Naruto sembla comprendre la portée de ses propos et murmura en tremblant :

- Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai dit...

Avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans l'entrée... Kakashi soupira bruyamment et s'approcha de son élève qu'Iruka réconfortait déjà :

- Mais il suffira de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai... Il suffit de s'excuser !

- Je refuse de m'excuser...C'est lui qui a commencer...

- Mais ça n'a aucune importance si tu l'aimes...

Mais Naruto continuait de pleurer et bientôt Kakashi décida de le mettre dans leur chambre mais à peine avait-il fermer la porte que la sonnerie retentie à nouveau et Iruka ouvrit devant une Hinata rouge jusqu'aux oreilles :

- I...Iruka sensei je... Je voudrais vous parler...

Kakashi voulu s'interposer compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient déjà Naruto sur les bras mais Iruka le devança :

- Entre Hinata !

Et Kakashi partit se rassoire en bout de table, maussade...

- En fait...Il s'agit de Shino et Kiba... Ils me demandent sans cesse de choisir entre les deux mais...Moi je préfère Kiba mais je ne veux pas blesser Shino mais au fond Kiba n'est pas très mature alors que Shino si et mon père préfère Shino mais Neji le trouve louche... Les chiens et les insectes ne me gênent pas, j'ai l'habitude des animaux avec Naruto... Enfin je veux dire...Naruto aime beaucoup les animaux aussi... enfin...

Kakashi pouffa discrètement... En réalité la jeune Hyûga avait du mal à renoncer au blond... Sous les invectives douces d'Iruka elle reprit :

- Et puis hier ils avaient un peu bu et Kiba à commencer à...à...à...

- A t'embrasser. Conclut Kakashi d'un ton neutre... Le jeune fille rougit avant de reprendre sous le regard conciliant de l'autre professeur :

- Ce n'était pas désagréable au contraire mais je n'étais pas sûr d'être d'accord et surtout Shino s'est énervé... Finalement ils ont commencé à se battre et depuis je n'arrive plus à les réconcilier...Ils me demandent de choisir une fois pour toute... Mais je ne peux pas... J'ai peur que ça détruise leur amitié !

- Ecoute ton cœur Hinata...

Kakashi émit un sifflement amusé... Une réplique tout droit sortie d'un film à l'eau de rose...D'ailleurs il aurait juré voir des fleures partout autour d'Hinata et peut être n'était-ce qu'une impression ou alors les yeux d'Iruka et de la jeune ninja brillaient plus que la normale ? La sonnerie encore et Kakashi se leva pour ouvrir, laissant paraître Kiba et Shino tenant tout deux un bouquet de fleures communs, l'homme-chien prit la parole :

- On nous a dit qu'Hinata était là...

Kakashi s'effaça et cette fois si, il était sûr qu'il y avait des fleures et des étoiles partout :

- Hinata, excuse nous d'avoir voulu te forcer à choisir... Nous te promettons de ne jamais recommencer et ces fleures sont pour toi...

Le tout déclamer à l'unisson... Les larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Hinata qui se jeta dans leurs bras puis ils sortirent tout trois en riant... Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Kakashi dévorait le cou hâler d'Iruka la porte s'ouvrit en fracas laissant apparaître Sakura et Sasuke, la première tirant le second tout en vociférant :

- Mais c'est complètement faux, on n'a jamais couché ensemble et puis va t'excuser tout de suite et ...

Ils montèrent les marches sans se soucier de la présence de leur professeurs...Des cris retentirent encore puis le silence et alors que Kakashi se penchait pour un baiser, Iruka déclara :

-Je vais leur faire du thé...

Là, avouez que c'est excessif...Kakashi prit donc son mal en patience jusqu'à ce que Sasuke suivit de Sakura et Naruto descendent :

- Pardon d'avoir dit ça Sasuke... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

- Moi aussi Naruto...

Encore des fleures ? Pensa Kakashi...Enfin ils repartirent et ils eurent la paix... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un émissaire n'entre sans frapper, interrompant net Kakashi qui dévorait ce succulent repas en attendant impatiemment le dessert, pour lui annoncer une mission urgente et que seul lui pouvait accomplir...

Kakashi ou le meilleur exemple de la loi de Murphy...


	4. I love you both

Celle-ci est moins drôle que les autres, et il y a une scène de sexe hétéro. J'ai eu soudain envie d'imaginer comment nos trois amis pourraient gérer une relation à trois. Ça vient en fait de mon problème à caser la belle, oui parce que moi, j'aime Sakura mais ce serait trop long de vous donner tout les arguments que j'ai en sa faveur. Bien sûr il est évident pour moi que Naruto et Sasuke doivent aller ensemble, mais que faire de la dernière? Donc la voila... Deuxième raison, j'ai été voir "Vicky, Cristina, Barecelona", il est vraiment magnifique! Si vous allé le voir, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai eu envie de faire cette petite histoire. Enfin dernière raison, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de similaire dans ma vie, même si ça n'est pas allé jusque là ^^ Sur ce, Enjoy it...

* * *

**Chapitre 4. I love you both**

* * *

Depuis quelques temps déjà, on pouvait entendre dans le manoir Uchiwa des cris, non pas de jouissance, je vous vois venir, mais d'une dispute musclée. Ce matin là, Kakashi prenait son thé, gentiment apporté par Iruka, tout en écoutant les oiseaux chanter en cœur avec la voix féminine de Sakura et de Naruto. Oui, pensa Kakashi, Naruto avait une voix de femme. Le maître écoutait avec un petit sourire cette dispute matinale qui avait pourtant lieu à quelques quartiers d'ici avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Hier il était rentré de mission et avait, enfin, eut cette journée de congé, seulement destinée à faire l'amour à Iruka. Et c'était tant mieux vu comment la dernière c'était déroulée (Cf Historiette précédente ^^). A un moment il tendis un peu plus l'oreille histoire de confirmer le bruit qu'il avait crut entendre, oui, de toute évidence, un pan de mur venait de s'écrouler, il eut un petit rire en pensant à ce que Sasuke dirait lorsqu'il rentrerait de mission dans quelques heures.

Le pan de mur qui était tombé était celui qui séparait la cuisine du salon, il n'en restait que des débris et Sakura nota qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas un mur porteur de la demeure, sinon, Sasuke aurait vraiment été en colère. Bon, là, il allait être en colère, mais rien de comparable à son degré de colère si toute sa maison s'était écroulée. La jeune femme soufflait bruyamment, les joues rouges et le regard un peu vitreux, elle fixait un certain blond, qui lui aussi avait la respiration rauque, les joues teintées et les jambes tremblantes. Sakura serra le poing alors que Naruto se remettait en position de défense et criât à l'intention de sa coéquipière :

- Jamais, tu entends, jamais Sasuke ne t'as dit qu'il t'aimait plus que moi !

- Bien sûr que si il me l'a dit ! Il m'a dit que j'étais plus douce et plus aimable que toi !

- Et alors ? Ca ne prouve rien à part que tu fais très bien ton rôle de boniche !

- Ca ! Tu vas le regretter !

Et elle se jeta sur lui qui lui attrapa le poing et l'entraîna vers la droite, lui assena un coup de pied dans les jambes, elle roula sur le côté et se releva, lançant un kunai. Naruto eut à peine le temps d'esquiver et l'arme laissa une trace sur sa joue bronzée. Il porta sa main à sa joue avec un air outré et grogna avant de devoir esquiver le poing brandi vers lui. Il fit un mouvement vers la droite mais heurta du même coup l'étagère. Légèrement sonné, il ne vit pas le pied qui rentra dans son ventre en l'envoyant valser à travers toute la pièce. Le choc fut brutal, il geignit et gueula :

- MERDEU ça fait mal Sakura !

- C'était bien mon intention ! Fit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui en le tenant par le col. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux à présent et ce qu'elle y lut la déstabilisa. Il y avait de la colère, mais aussi de la peine mais surtout beaucoup d'affection. C'était étrange, comment pouvait-il encore la regarder avec cet air amical dans le fond des yeux alors qu'ils partageaient le même homme après avoir partagé le même lit... Elle relâcha son étreinte et soupira, elle lui attrapa la nuque et dit d'un ton sec :

- Fais voir !

Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde et sentit le liquide chaud couler d'une plaie. Naruto ne disait rien, elle se fit plus douce et soigna la plaie sans un mot.

- Sakura ?

- Hum...

- Es-ce que tu me déteste ?

- Non...

Non, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait envers Naruto. Pour elle, il avait été d'abord un imbécile, puis un frère avant d'être le ninja le plus estimable à ses yeux, enfin son sex-friend et maintenant son rival amoureux.

- Moi non plus... Et même si Sasuke te préfère...

- Il ne me préfère pas... Enfin, je pense qu'il nous aime tout les deux pour différentes choses... Je lui offre des choses que tu es incapable de lui donner... Et toi aussi. Moi je ne suis pas capable d'être une adversaire à sa taille, moi je suis incapable de le faire hurler si fort ou de le rendre si excité... Mais avec toi, il n'y a pas de stabilité, ce que tu vis avec lui, c'est la passion. Moi je lui offre la stabilité, une relation sure et saine où il n'y a pas de violence...

- Il cris quand même quand il fait l'amour avec toi...

- Oui... Mais pas aussi fort... Il ne va jamais aussi vite, aussi fort, parce qu'il à peu de me faire mal, toi, tu es son fantasme... Moi je suis sa compagne...

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne reprenne la parole :

- Es-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je crois oui...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime toujours...

Elle sourit doucement. Ils avaient maintenant 22 ans mais continuaient de se comporter bien trop souvent comme des enfants ou des adolescents. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais quand ils avaient ramené Sasuke, ils l'avaient fait ensemble et si au début elle s'était effacée pour les laisser vivre leur relation amoureuse, bien vite, Sasuke avait cherché chez elle, ce qui lui manquait avec Naruto, autrement dit, la stabilité. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Sasuke ait trompé Naruto avec Sakura. La première fois, ils étaient en froid lui et Naruto et le blond ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard. Il n'avait rien dit et peu à peu, elle s'était incrustée dans leur vie de couple. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, Sakura couche avec Sasuke alors que Naruto dormait dans le salon, mais le contraire avait été vrai aussi. Maintenant, chacun avait sa chambre et Sasuke venait les voir selon ses envies et les leurs. Mais ni Naruto ni Sakura n'avaient réellement accepté la situation et elle avait souvent dégénérée pendant les absences du sujet. Ils s'arrangeaient généralement pour ne rien casser, mais aujourd'hui, la donne était différente. Naruto et Sakura venaient d'envisager un éventuel tournant dans leur relation avec Sasuke.

Kakashi se promenait en souriant à tout vas, ce qui était le signe évident d'une nuit torride, d'ailleurs, Iruka ne s'était pas levé, pour vous donner un ordre de grandeur ^^. Il marchait donc en direction de la superette avec l'intention de préparer un super dîner de remerciement à son Iruka. Il sortait lorsqu'il croisa son plus brillant élève. Celui-ci semblait fatigué mais serein, visiblement sa mission c'était bien déroulée.

- Yo ! Fit le plus vieux.

- Bonjour...

A ce moment, la dispute entre les deux amants de son élève lui revint en tête et il eut un sourire mi machiavélique mi désolé.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Sasuke suspicieux.

- Oh... Tes amants t'ont préparé une super surprise...

- Oh non... Murmurât-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

Si, pensa Kakashi sans le dire. Il eut alors une idée :

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas d'abord boire un verre chez moi... Bon Iruka est au lit il dort alors il faudra être discret mais...

- Hum, je vais faire ça, merci Kakashi.

Les deux hommes prirent donc la direction de l'appartement de Kakashi.

Dans la demeure Uchiwa, les deux ninjas s'activaient pour tout nettoyer et lorsque enfin, le dernier sac de débris fut évacué, ils s'assirent dans le canapé, ou plutôt s'affalèrent. Naruto remarqua que Sakura ne portait qu'un short noir et un débardeur blanc et il se rendit compte qu'elle était encore plus belle, encore plus désirable que lorsqu'ils avaient 16 ans. C'était vraiment une femme, belle et douce, mais ferme et forte aussi. Bref, la compagne idéale. Et puis elle les avaient toujours supporté, aidé et même aimé. Il avait été bête, trop aveugler par sa jalousie, il n'avait pas pensé à simplifier l'histoire, oui vraiment, ils se comportaient comme des idiots. Il laissa alors sa tête reposer contre son épaule dans un soupir. Sakura quant à elle faisait son possible pour calmer ses pulsions depuis déjà près d'une heure. Naruto avait retiré son débardeur moulant blanc, laissant libre court à ses yeux pour dévorer ce torse bronzé et elle su ce que son amant trouvait de si excitant chez le blond. Lorsqu'il posa sa tête contre son épaule, elle sourit, tout d'un coup, il leur semblait que cette année étrange à partager le même homme n'avait pas existé et qu'ils étaient toujours amis, frère et sœurs, amants et coéquipiers. Elle avait envie de lui à présent. Elle sentit alors une caresse délicate, à peine effleurée contre sa cuisse qui remontait doucement puis redescendait. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait avec un sourire. Il se décolla de son épaule et la fixa avec ce regard qu'il avait souvent lorsqu'il n'osait pas. Elle passa alors sa main derrière sa nuque et le tira vers elle. La main qui n'était pas sur sa cuisse remonta alors contre la joue de la jeune femme. Leurs lèvres se collèrent. Naruto mordillait doucement l'inférieur de Sakura qui ouvrit un peu sa bouche, laissant passer la langue du blond. La main de ce dernier remonta le long de la cuisse sans s'arrêter jusqu'à frôler l'intimité chaude de la jeune femme qui appuya encore plus sur la nuque bronzée pour augmenter le contact. A présent, Naruto la caressait et elle entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort sous l'excitation montante. Elle bascula en position allongée l'entraînant avec lui. Leurs bouches se décolèrent et Naruto commença à lui lécher le cou tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière sous les caresses de plus en plus forte que Naruto lui faisait. Il remonta sa main pour la glisser sous le short de la jeune femme qui tendit son corps et écarta doucement les cuisses. Il passa sous le sous vêtement et caressa cette partie d'elle. Elle gémit doucement appelant ses baisers. Il enfonça doucement un puis deux doigts en elle tout en l'embrasant et il sentit ses mains délicates descendre vers son bas ventre. Elle écarta encore les jambes tout en continuant de gémir doucement et passa ses mains sur la braguette, puis plus bas, massant le sexe durcissant de Naruto qui laissa échapper un petit geignement. Il sortit ses doigts et lui enleva son short puis son sous-vêtement alors qu'elle défaisait sa braguette et le masturbait. Il se tendit dans un soupir de bien aisance et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, il s'allongea mieux sur elle et doucement la pénétra. Il la laissa commencer elle-même le mouvement lorsqu'elle se sentit bien, mais très vite il eut envie d'aller plus vite et plus fort, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort tout en synchronisant sons mouvement avec le sien. Il l'embrassait à ne plus pouvoir tout en accélérant encore, il lui caressait les seins et les hanches sans pouvoir retenir ses petits cris. Les mouvements devinrent hiératiques, un peu désordonné et elle hurla alors qu'il se répandait en elle dans un râle rauque.

Plus loin Sasuke essayait d'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire cette fois ci. En réalité, il faisait semblant d'être en colère contre leurs disputes, mais il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment de casser des choses, par contre, il était inquiet de les voir de blesser ainsi l'un l'autre alors qu'ils s'étaient tant aimés. Jamais Sasuke n'avait réellement compris comment la situation avait pu en arriver jusque là. Bien sur c'était de sa faute, c'est lui qui n'avait su se contenter de l'un des deux, mais jamais il n'aurait crût qu'ils accepteraient de vivre sous le même toit, de le laisser disposer à sa guise de leurs corps. Mais il les aimait tout les deux. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'une présence féminine, et même si Naruto hurlait comme une femme, il n'en était pas une, il n'avait pas cette douceur maternelle. Mais se contenter d'une femme n'était pas non plus assez, il manquait aux femmes cette rage sexuelle propre aux hommes, cette odeur bestiale ce côté animal propre surtout à Naruto. Non, il lui fallait les deux, mais plus encore, il lui aurait fallut les deux en même temps. Sauf que ça, il ne l'avait même jamais abordé, il savait qu'ils refuseraient. Il s'était toujours sentit un peu coupable de les avoir ainsi séparés, de les voir se haïr pour lui mais il était trop égoïste pour vouloir changer les choses. Avec un soupir, il poussa la porte de chez lui et fut troublé par le silence qui régnait. Il retira ses chaussures et avança dans le salon. Naruto et Sakura, entièrement nus reposaient l'un contre l'autre. Visiblement, Naruto dormait mais Sakura tourna la tête lorsqu'elle le vit entrer et lui fit un sourire. Il la trouva magnifique, enfin elle semblait avoir retrouver cette part d'elle-même que lui avait connu Sasuke il y avait des années. Il lui sourit aussi en réponse et s'approcha sans un bruit. Elle caressait doucement les cheveux blonds et Sasuke s'accroupit près d'elle. Il regarda Naruto dormir et lui caressa la joue, il était tellement beau ainsi reposé. Sasuke pencha sa tête vers celle du blond et respira son odeur, passant doucement son nez sur la joue de l'endormit qui soupira. Sasuke se redressa et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura qui lui caressa la joue. Il ferma les yeux et s'assit à même le sol, posant sa tête contre le canapé, à mi chemin entre ses deux amants.

Plus tard, il dû réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait au travers du store, il ouvrit les deux, ne se rappelant pas s'être déplacé dans sa chambre, il découvrit alors avec stupeur Naruto à sa droite et Sakura à sa gauche. Il se remémora alors sa « surprise » en rentrant. C'était vraiment une magnifique surprise se dit-il... Il soupira doucement en souriant tel un chat heureux. A son coté, Naruto geignit en se collant plus à lui et Sakura bougea légèrement sa tête qui se retrouva calée dans le cou du brun. Tout était bien ainsi.

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin alors que tout les trois s'éveillaient après une folle nuit d'amour à trois, Sasuke resta un instant à contempler le trou entre la cuisine et le salon en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais fait de remarque concernant ce mur, à la grande surprise des deux autres. Après un instant de réflexion, il demanda :

- Il n'y avait pas un mur ici avant ?


End file.
